darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Fralioss
Fralioss (Japanese: アホウキケ Ahoukke) is a dual-type Flying/Light Powermon. It evolves into Cardinoss at level 12 and into Alpatrioss at level 40. Biology Physiology This little Pokemon has black feathers arranged like a monk's robe. It has a red collar, scalp, and feet with two webbed claws. Its long wings have white primaries, and it also has two white V-shaped markings on its chest. Its eyes are pale neon blue and are often seen closed, while its long hooked beak is pale yellow. Gender Differences A female has a smaller robe. Special abilities Because of its long wingspan, Fralioss can fly very well, and it can use some Flying-type attacks such as Gust and Wing Attack. It can also use some Light-type moves like Gleam and LaserBeam. Fralioss, along with its evolutions, are the only known Powermon that can learn Biblification. Habitat They are most commonly found in costal areas such as beaches and seaside cliffs. Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "These small Pokémon are often seen in large comunities, working togheter as a big family. They are well known for their concern and interest in helping any Pokémon in distress, no matter who or where it is. Despite being able to fly perfectly, they are more often seen walking on land." Copper: "These small Pokémon are often seen in large comunities, working togheter as a big family. They are well known for their concern and interest in helping any Pokémon in distress, no matter who or where it is. Despite being able to fly perfectly, they are more often seen walking on land." Bronze: "These small Pokémon are often seen in large comunities, working togheter as a big family. They are well known for their concern and interest in helping any Pokémon in distress, no matter who or where it is. Despite being able to fly perfectly, they are more often seen walking on land." Game Data Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 20. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"| Weak to | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"| Resistant against | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"| Unaffected by | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"| Damaged normally by |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 94, 156); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *Fralioss's levels of evolution are derived from two sacred numbers in Christianity: 12 (the number of Jesus's disciples) and 40 (the number of days of rain in Noah's flood). Origin It is based on an albatross. It also takes some aspects from Christian monks. 'Name origin' Fralioss is a combination of "friar" and "albatross." Ahoukke comes from ahoudori "albatross," and shukke, "monk." Category:Powermon Category:Coastal Powermon Category:Flying Types Category:Light Types Category:Avian Powermon